granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotta
|5star= yes |art1= Charlotta_A.png |art2= Charlotta_B.png |art3= Charlotta_C.png |sprite1= Charlotta_SDA.png |sprite2= Charlotta_SDB.png |sprite3= Charlotta_SDC.png |rarity= SSR |element= Water |type= Balance |race= Harvin |va= Kaori Nazuka |join= Premium Draw |weapon= Sabre |min_atk= 1575 |max_atk= 8400/9980 |min_hp= 270 |max_hp= 1450/1720 (+270) |abilitycount= 3 |a1_icon= Ability_ArmorBreak.png |a1_name= Blue Moon |a1_cd= |a1_dur= |a1_oblevel= |a1_effdesc= on one enemy.|des1=Damage increased to 300%-350%.|des2=Damage increased to 350%-450%.|level1=55|level2=90}} |a2_icon= Ability_Phalanx.png |a2_name= Kni Shilt |a2_cd= |a2_dur= |a2_oblevel= |a2_effdesc= .|des1=All allies gain .|level1=75}} |a3_icon= Ability_Drive.png |a3_name= Sword of Lumiel |a3_cd= |a3_dur= - |a3_oblevel= |a3_effdesc= |s_abilitycount= 2 |sa_name= Captain of the Holy Knights |sa_level= 1 |sa_desc= Reduced damage taken from enemies in Overdrive |sa2_name= Apostle of Justice |sa2_level= 95 |sa2_desc= Increase party charge bar by 5% at the start of battle. |ougi_count= 1 |ougi_name= Noble Execution |ougi_desc= |ougi2_name= |ougi2_desc= }} Field Notes Biography ; Full Name : Charlotta Fenia ; Age : 24 ; Height : Around 90 cm (average for a Harvin) ; Type : Harvin ; Hobbies : Training ; Likes : Kids' meals, high places, tall people ; Dislikes : Stairs, things on top of tall shelves As captain of the Holy Knights, Charlotta is an exceptional warrior in constant battle with the greatest foe of all: an inferiority complex. After being saved by the holy knights, she worked herself to the bone to become their captain. She possesses a calm, steadfast personality, but she is quickly infuriated when the subject of her height comes up. Although proud in her position as captain, Charlotta nonetheless frets constantly about her undignified lack of physical stature, even going so far as to silently leave the knights in a quest to find something, anything, to make her taller. Fate Episodes * Lvl 1 : Wish Upon a Star Accepting the request from Charlotta the Harvin, our heroes accompanied her to a village deep in the mountains to look for height enhancement medicine. However, the medicine wouldn't work on her, so Charlotta decided to pursue the power of the Astrals and accompany our heroes on their journey. * Lvl 45 : Knight's Honor Charlotta still has not found a way to grow taller. While they sit down for a meal in a village, Charlotta says that she wants to become a feared figure of the Order of Holy Knights. The party is asked for help as there is supposedly a pack of monsters coming from the forest. Charlotta and the party defeated the pack of monsters ehading to the village. They then discover a girl being attacked by a monster and head to the rescue. The party heads to the cave where the girl is taken. But deep in the cave is a passage large enough only for a child to pass through. Seeing that she is best for the job, Charloota moves through to save the girl. She fights the monsters coming after them. Charlotta's low height is what helped save the girl. Upon seeing her smile, Charlotta realizes that her height is not the big problem she thought it was. But unable to completely give up on getting taller, her journey continues. * Lvl 80 : Value of a Smile There is tale of a forest. In this forest, a very special fountain would appear once every century. Those who take a dip in the fountain would emerge looking as they had always wanted. Charlotta's expectations were high. But nearby hooligans heard them talking. They began to plot a nefarious scheme. The village folk bustle about, preparing for a once-in-a-century celebration for the return of the fountain. But they believe the legend to be nothing more than superstition. As the adults are quite preoccupied with making arrangements, a pair of children agree to guide Protagonist's party to the fountain. It's barely more than a gurgle, yet Lyria feels a curious power in it. She believes it will be stronger once night falls. Protagonist and company decided to wait until then and enjoy the festivities in the meantime. But a band of hooligans had followed them, dreaming of the grand riches in store. Protagonist and company rush to meet them. Though the fountain was overflowing with power, Charlotta was nowhere to be found. She'd flown off to capture the hooligans who had stolen the village's talisman. By the time she'd return, the power was already gone. But the smiles of the children as she returned their tailsman was better than any chance in the world, event if it only came once every century. * Lvl 100 : Category:Premium Draw Characters Category:Female